A Joke
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: A tea party gets drastically out of hand with dire consequences. This is exactly as serious as it sounds. Illium x Aodhan.


**Hi everyone! I'm back! Again. Here's another Illium x Aodhan, oh, sorry, I mean BlueSparkleShipping, one-shot that probably manages to make** ** _less_** **sense than my first one. Enjoy!  
**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Aodhan would do anything for his Sire, really anything. It was never a vow he'd had a problem keeping. Until today when he was asked to babysit.

He held the tiny plastic cup delicately between his thumb and forefinger, shut his eyes, and tried to pretend he was somewhere –anywhere- else.

Unfortunately when he opened his eyes the diamond-winged angel was still sitting on a pink plastic stool having a tea party with a five year old human girl, a vast array of stuffed animals, a huge, slobbering dog and, worst of all, _Illium.  
_

The blue-winged angel was delicately sipping 'tea' (actually just plain cold water) from a cup identical to Aodhan's, the sparkle in his eyes saying that, while he wished there was someone other than the two of them available to babysit the Guild Director's daughter, he was having a grand time watching Aodhan so far out of his depth.

Aodhan set his cup down and turned to ask Illium, again, exactly what time the Guild Director said she was getting back, when his hand accidentally knocked the cup he had just set down, tumbling it off the table and towards the floor.

Aodhan was fast, but Illium was faster, his hand closed around the –thankfully empty- cup and he set it back on the table.

"Thanks," Aodhan murmured.

"Anything for you," was the chirpy reply.

"Aww! How cute!" Zoe Elena, who really was far too adorable, clapped her hands, her initial shyness with the pair long gone. She beamed up at them, "you're like the knight in shining armour!" She told Illium.

She turned to Aodhan, "that makes you the princess!"

Aodhan blinked in surprise, beside him Illium made a sort of choking-gasping noise as he tried not to laugh.

"Really?" Aodhan asked, for some reason this five-year olds opinion on his status as a princess mattered to him greatly.

Zoe Elena put a chubby finger to her lips, looking as serious as only a five-year old faced with a very important question could, "well you're too pretty to be a prince so you must be a princess!" She exclaimed with what Aodhan considered flawless logic.

Illium's face was now a bright purple, contrasting oddly with his golden eyes and blue and black hair, almost doubled over as he tried not to laugh. He was making these odd wheezing sounds that would've really concerned Aodhan if he wasn't currently hoping Illium would choke on them.

Turnabout is fair play though, he supposed. Like most everyone, Aodhan often teased Illium about being too 'pretty.' He supposed it was only fair that the tables got turned every once in a while.

Zoe Elena's face lit up again, "that can be our new game!" She ran to get a toy sword her father had made her and held it out to Illium, "you can be the knight. You can be the princess," this last part was directed to Aodhan, of course. "And me and Slayer can be the dragon!"

So then she and Illium were off as Illium attempted to slay the 'dragon' and Zoe Elena attempted to breathe fire at him (neither attempt was going particularly well), while Aodhan just sat there and waited to be rescued.

It wasn't so bad, being the princess, he mused.

It took hours, Zoe Elena was a fearsome advisory, but eventually Illium was successful in vanquishing the dragon, by picking her up and tickling her mercilessly, and Aodhan was saved.

"Well, how about a kiss for your rescuer, my love?" Asked Illium with a smirk that told Aodhan he wouldn't be letting today's events go for a long, long time.

 _He doesn't think I'd actually do it,_ Aodhan thought, it had nothing to do with the dislike of touch he was still working on, even if he'd been perfectly fine with being touched Illium would still never think Aodhan would actually _kiss_ him over a _game._

This, of course, was exactly why Aodhan leaned forward and gently kissed Illium on the lips, "thank you, my hero." He said softly.

Now Aodhan was the one smirking as Illium stood rooted to the spot with shock, Zoe Elena was squealing in joy but before either angel could say anything Slayer started barking because Zoe's parents were home and the angels –after being thanked profusely and promising to come play again- were allowed to leave.

* * *

They flew back to the Tower in companionable silence but as Aodhan made to leave the room they had flown into, Ilium blocked his path.

"You call _that_ a kiss?" He asked playfully, "I risk my life fighting a dragon for you and _that's_ the thanks I get?"

Maybe it was the look on Illium's face that said, even after being kissed by Aodhan, that he didn't think Aodhan would do it, maybe it had nothing to do with that at all, but something compelled Aodhan to grab the lapels of Illium's jacket and yank him forwards, sealing their mouths together.

Aodhan's hands went up to twine in Illium's gorgeous hair as Illium backed him up against the wall, stopping short of actually pressing him up against the brick, knowing how badly Aodhan would take being trapped. His hands rested with a feather-light grip on Aodhan's hips, one he could easily break, as the kiss deepened.

Aodhan's heartbeat began to trip as his instincts screamed at him to get away, this just made him kiss Illium harder because he wasn't going to let this overwhelming fear control his life any longer and this was _Illium_ who would never hurt him, he was his knight in shining armour, after all.

As he broke the kiss and stared into eyes as equally startled as his own, some part of Aodhan remembered that it had just been a joke, a joke started by a game, thought up by a five year old, based on a comment made at a tea-party. It had just been one stupid plastic cup.

But as he rested his forehead against Illium's he acknowledged that it hadn't been a joke between them for a while now.

* * *

 **Done! I have no clue what I am writing anymore. I stopped having a clue on about the first word. Hope you enjoyed anyway guys, bye!**


End file.
